dblegacyfandomcom-20200216-history
TK-075
TK-075 is a Human Male that went by the name of "Kenji" before he joined the cyborg division of the Earth Military at an early age (mid twenties). Prior to this, he was a regular infantryman. His superiors recommended him for the Titanium Knight program; Kenji passed all the physical and mental requirements and was subsequently turned into a cyborg for the purposes of defending Earth from alien attacks. Twenty years later, TK-075 has been honorably discharged and lives off of his retirement money. He mostly spends his time in the bar, since the drinking helps ease any pain/guilt. Appearence/Race Despite being in his mid forties, the machinery has slowed the aging process for the biological components. TK-075 looks more like he is in his early thirties. He normally wears his standard issue military cloak and hat, because he doesn't own very many articles of clothing. His left arm is mechanical and equipped with a gatling gun that swivels back around when not in use. Personality TK-075 is a bit of an old salt, as he likes to regale people with his army tales. He is hardened, and opinionated, and isn't afraid to voice it. Any concerns that he may have are always said aloud and usually in an angry tone. He is bitter and a bit pessimistic, but he wasn't always like this. History TK-075 was a part of a military company comprised of 4 platoons of 25 units each. Each man selected for the program was carefully selected and augmented with drugs to enhance their physiology. After, they were outfitted with advanced weaponry and defensive capabilities to combat and repel any foes that could potentially invade earth. The cyborgs were trained to work together as a team, and were forced to renounce their past lives. This is evident is how all members of the TK program all refer to each other by their service number. They were succesful in their mission for many years (approximately two decades), but constant raids wore down their numbers. Eventually, newer technology provided other means of defense. Funding for the Titanium Knight series ceased.Of the original 100 TK Cyborgs, only 14 remained, and were disbanded. TK-075 was the leader of the 4th platoon. He had the rank of First Lieutenant. Including him, 3 of the original 25 of his group survived. 1st platoon had 6 survivors. 2nd platoon had 4 survivors. 3rd platoon only had 1 survivor, their First Lieutenant. Rank Ups Level 1- Beginner: Android Ki Drain Level 7- Adept: ' '''Level 14- Enhanced: ' 'Level 21- Master: ' 'Level 28- Supreme: ' 'Level 35- Ultimate: ' Stats Abilities Number of Levels: 3 Banked Levels: 0 Approval: must submit your character to a mod for approval. They will fill in this space 1. '''Android Class: Siphoning Drive- '''The user puts his hands on the opponent and drains their Ki, storing it within themselves. Chance to hit calculated with STR. KP to steal 40 KP 2. '''Android Class: Cancel Out- '''The user holds their hand out to drain the Ki of an incoming attack, therefore cancelling it out. is the same KP as the incoming Super Move 3. '''Standard Punch: Power Fist- The user coats their hand in ki and delivers a devastating punch to their opponent. The power behind it being capable of destroying moons. KP, 50 damage Zenni Earned: 0 Zenni Owned: 0 Items: Experience Total EXP: 0 Total Banked EXP: 0 EXP Obtained This Week: 0 Reset Day: Roleplays: Fights: Quests: Assaults: